For example, JP 2001-117550 A discloses a method of dividing an image of HTML data and displaying the resultant. Further, JP 2002-055912 A discloses a method of displaying an image of HTML data on a mobile terminal device. However, the methods are required to provide a terminal device with software such as a browser for processing the HTML data to generate the image.
In other words, for example, even with a so-called video telephone configured to allow transmission of a dynamic image and audio between terminals, if the video telephone cannot execute software running as a browser, a user cannot view a WEB page available on the Internet or perform WEB browsing.